Fairy Tail Facebook
by carcinoGodhead
Summary: Fairy Tail members have gotten hold of a social networking site named Facebook! It will lead them to love triangles, misunderstandings, lovey-dovey stuff and more! Rated T for foul language in other chapters
1. Dates and Romance Posts

Summary: Fairy Tail members have gotten hold of a social networking site named Facebook! It will lead them to love triangles, misunderstandings, lovey-dovey stuff and more!

Natsu: Luna doesn't own Fairy Tail..

Gray: If she did Lucy will live happily with me as my girlfriend. TT^TT

Natsu: No! She will be with me!

Luna: Come on guys! Stop it.. Lets just get on with the fanfic.

**Lucy Heartfillia** is bored... =.=

Comments:

**Natsu Drageneel **Then come fishing with me and **Happy**!

**Gray Fullbuster **Don't go with flame brain **Lucy**! Go ice skating with me later! Please! *puppy dog eyes*

**Juvia Loxar **Love Rival!

**Lucy Heartfillia **Ok? I'll just go with both of you. See ya later.

**Mirajane Strauss **Love is in the air~

**Levy McGarden** and **Lisanna Strauss **like this

Comments:

**Lucy Heartfillia **How come **Mirajane**?

**Mirajane Strauss **Oh~ No reason :)

**Lucy Heartfillia **=.='

**Natsu Dragneel** Has a date with **Lucy Heartfillia**! :D Beat that ice freak!

1,000,000,000 NaLu Lovers like this

Comments:

**Gray Fullbuster **Says who dragon boy? :(

**Natsu Dragneel **Says **Lucy**... In my head.

**Gray Fullbuster** :D Ha! **Lucy **is mine!

999,999,999,999 GrayLu Lovers like this (meme a Graylu lover :D)

**Lucy Heartfillia** I am not a thing..

**Loke Celeste **Of course you are not a thing my love~ *winks*

**Lucy Heartfillia **GTG to Gray and Natsu's hangout day... :D

**Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden **and** Cana Alberona **like this

Comments:

**Levy McGarden **Oohh~ Lu-chan is dating~

**Mirajane Strauss Lucy** is dating two boys? You have to choose **Lucy**!

**Lucy Heartfillia **Guys this is not a date...

**Juvia Loxar **Juvia wil not lose to love rival! Gray-sama is MINE!

**Freed Justine M-mira** *gulp* w-will y-you b-be m-my g-girlfriend?

**Luna Amori, Lucy Heartfillia, Levy McGarden **and 28 other Fairy Tail members like this

Comments:

**Mirajane Strauss **S-sure! /

**Freed Justine **Yes! /

**Laxus Dreyar Freed**! Guys do not blush! You are a disgrace to the Raijin Tribe!

**Evergreen **Bwahahaha~

**Happy Dragneel **I 3 Love 3 FISH!

**Charles Marvel and Pantherlily Redfox **like this

Comments:

**Natsu Dragneel **Gimme some fish **Happy!**

**Happy Dragneel **Nuuu

Luna: Yay! First chapter done!

Natsu: Why is this chapter so short?

Gray: Yeah! Why is it short?

Luna: Don't push me alright? I just suck at stories TT^TT

Lucy: There, there Luna.

Luna: Anyways please wait or read the next chapter!


	2. Random People and Lucy's Sorry

Luna: Gomen minna! I'm sorry for the late update... So I made this a little longer.

Gray: Finally! An update... Luna-chan?

Luna: Nani?

Gray: You're a GrayLu lover so will Lucy like me or something?

Luna: Not anymore *grin* I read some NaLu fanfics and they were epic. So basically I'm a NaLu fan now.

Gray: *goes to sulking corner*

Happy: Anyways, Luna-chan does not own Fairy Tail... If she did she would have killed Juvia and Lisanna personally...

Luna: Plus, this fanfic is dedicated to my favourite kouhai; Ruth-chan

**Lucy Heartfillia **Thanks **Mira**-san for the hot spring tickets!

**Mirajane Strauss, Evergreen, Lucky Olietta, Bisca Mulan** and** 59 others **like this

Comments:

**Levy McGarden **Lu-chan do you have extra tickets?

**Lucy Heartfillia **Of course **Levy**-chan! I have like 10 of them. So I invited **Juvia, Bisca, Wendy, Evergreen, Erza, Cana, Lisanna **and you!

**Natsu Dragneel **Can I come **Lucy?**

**Cana Alberona **...

**Lucy Heartfillia **...

**Levy McGarden** ...

**Lisanna Strauss **...

**Natsu Dragneel **Uh, hello?

**Lucy Heartfillia **Fuck no **Natsu**!

**Natsu Dragneel **

**Natsu Dragneel **is heart-broken

**Gray Fullbuster **and **Sting Eucliffe **like this.

Comments:

**Gray Fullbuster **Awww look Pinky is heart-broken hahaha

**Sting Eucliffe **Hell yeah serves you right!

**Gajeel Redfox **Never thought the Great **Natsu Dragneel** can be heart-broken.

**Natsu Dragneel **Shut the hell up bastard...

**Lucy Heartfillia **Sorry **Natsu**...

**Natsu Dragneel **I'll forgive ya Luce in one condition...

**Lucy Heartfillia **What is it Dragon Boy?

**Natsu Dragneel ***smirk* You have to kiss me :)

**Gray Fullbuster **Hell no Flame Brain!

**Lucy Heartfillia **o/o F-fine!

**Natsu Dragneel **Meet me 6:30 at the **Magnolia Cherry Blossoms**.

**Lucy Heartfillia **O-ok! o/o

**Bisca Mulan **Yee-haw!

**Alzack Connell **likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel **took the **Are you sexy? Quiz**

**Natsu Dragneel **Hell no :( I'm sexy and I know it! (A/N LMFAO song inserted standard disclaimer)

**Results:**

You are 0% sexy! You are a big fat blob of epic fail-ness with a frickin' scarf! Even though you always save the day and (maybe) get the girl you've been dreaming for, you are a frickin' retard who is (or was) dense! It sucks to be you!

**Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, **and **Sting Eucliffe **like this.

Comments:

**Gray Fullbuster **Ha! I'm sexier than you!

**Laxus Dreyar **I lost to a girly man whos not sexy? Dammit! Need to train harder!

**Elfman Strauss **Real Man!

**Gajeel Redfox **You are a disgrace to all dragon slayers.

**Wendy Marvel **Uh-oh **Igneel**-san will be mad at **Natsu**-senpai... (dun dun dun dun)

**Natsu Dragneel **This is lying fucking shit! I'm sexy! See? *shows 7 pack abbs*

**Wendy Marvel Natsu**-senpai! Child alert Child Alert please censor the words!

**Charles Marvel Wendy **you shouldn't be around these kind of people!

**Lucy Ashley **Edolas is epic :3

**Natsu Dragion, Erza Knightwalker **and **Gray Surge **like this.

Comments:

**Natsu Dragion **:D

**Gray Surge **Yay for Edolas :3

**Erza Knightwalker **Indeed, it is "epic".

**Gray Fullbuster **is watching **Naruto ***sigh* It is retarded...

Comments:

**Hinata Hyuuga **N-**Naruto**-kun o/o

**Gray Fullbuster **Holy Crap it's **Hinata**...

**Naruto Uzumaki **Believe it!

**Sasuke Uchiha **...

**Ino Yamanaka Sasuke**-kun!

**Akward Silence Guy **Woosh...

**Ino Yamanaka Sasuke-**kun!

**Gray Fullbuster **Will somebody shoot this whore?

**Gun Guy **I'll do it.. * shoots tranquilizer dart *

**Freed Justine **watched **Double Rainbow-Kaito**... (A/N Here's the link: /FOGcxUhf7Xw)

Comments:

**Mirajane Strauss **I love this song!

**Kaito Shion **Ice cream~

**Hatsune Miku **Sorry wrong Facebook fanfic...

**Natsu Dragneel **...

**Luna Amori **(A/N Luna Amori is me and Yuki Amori is my sister) **meep!**

Comments:

**Yuki Amori **Bad Kouhai.. Nu cookeh for you

**Natsu Dragneel **Who are these people?

**Lucy Heartfillia **Dunno

**Neru Akita** Cheesseeeee!

**Lelouch Lamperogue **:D

**L Lawlilet **Death notes make **L **happy :D

**Pikachu **Pika-pika!

**Louise Valliere **Idiots...

**Mio Akiyama **o/o

**Grell Sutcliff **Sebbi~

**Natsu Dragneel **Ok?

**Lyon Bastia **is in a relationship with** Sherry Blendi.**

Comments:

**Ren Akatsuki **:((

**Ichiya **Men~

**Jura Nekis **Please shut up you people are flooding my news feed...

**Domo-kun **Rawr...

Luna: I'm pretty proud of this chapter...

Gray: I'm not in it much.

Lucy: Me too.

Luna: Well at least you guys have a part.

Happy: Aye!

Luna: Please review!

Natsu: If there are more reviews, Luna-chan will update faster!

Luna: Bye-nee!

**(Japanese meanings-**

**Senpai- it means senior or you use it to somebody who is older than you.**

**Kouhai- it is a suffix which is used to somebody who is younger thank you**

**Gomen- it means sorry**

**Minna- it means everyone**

**Nani- it means what)**


	3. A Very Sad Author's Note :(

Um... hey! Aiko, here... I'm sorry to say... I'm discontinuing this fanfic... It's just that it sucks and other stuff like that... I'm so sorry! BUT! I'LL STILL BE POSTING SOME FAIRY TAIL FANFICS! So... It will still probably suck so please forgive me. For the meanwhile stay tuned! Aiko, out.


End file.
